fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Nightwatch
Name: Raven Nightwatch Race: Human Class: Scout Affiliation: Nightwatch ' ' I don't really know how to start this but here I go. My name is Raven Azazle Nightwatch. And before you ask my middle name is pronounced ah-zay-zuhl. My family is commonly misunderstood as a heartless mercenary group, but that is not the case. You see we are a family, we above all else love each other, but we love money more. We have a code of conduct. We don't kill children and we do what we are paid for, but I am getting off topic. As I said my name is Raven Nightwatch and I am the leader of the Nightwatch family. As far as past goes, that's a long story but if you're interested and promise not to interrupt, I will tell you. It all starts with my mother and father. My Mother's name was Dove and my father's name is Owl. They were the head of the family and where the first of the family heads to decide that we needed to get out of our vault. You see, my family was very rich prewar. And we were famous for our swordsmithing. We were so rich that we had our own personal vault made under our house. The vault was three times the size of a normal vault and was very well off compared to most. We had history and general knowledge for centuries stored in the vault with us. But I'm getting off track again. My mother and father were on their way back from a settlement that was just, how do I say this, annexed into our protective territory. As they were on their way back they were ambushed by a pack of feral ghouls. My mother was nine months pregnant with my brother and I. She was bitten near the end of the battle and the infection was slowly taking over. Luckily, it is law for a group of Nightwatchmen to always have a medical personnel with each group, and my mother had a c-section right there in the middle of the wasteland. They took my older brother out first, and then me. Our names are Crow Allazar Nightwatch and Raven Azazle Nightwatch respectively. Our mother died shortly after I was removed from the womb. That alone drove my father to be a drunk and a rocket junkie, but that alone wasn't enough. Crow was the black sheep of the main family, and the fact that the ghoulification had taken my brother instead of me. My father used this to abuse Crow in his drunk and high rampages. This happened throughout our childhood. On our nineteenth birthday Crow took of in the middle of the night. I followed him trying to bring him back to the family to see our father whom was on his deathbed. I gave chase to my brother throughout the outskirts of the ruined city. He ran inside a building and to the third floor. As I came closer his back was to the open side of the decrepit building. “Brother please come back. Our father is dying and he wants to see you.” A look of hatred covered his face. The face that I had grown up with, the face of a ghoul whom I had always seen as nothing short of my brother. “That bastard can see me in hell” those were the last words he said before jumping backwards out of the building... Time seemed to move slowly as his feet left the floor. As his black hair flew wildly around him I screamed and tried to close the gap between us to keep him from falling. But I was too slow. I watched as my brother fell three stories and landed on his back. I don't know how but he didn't splatter as I thought he would but I could hear the sound of his head smack on the pile of broken cement he landed on. I was amazed as he got up and started walking again. But I couldn't just sit there and watch my brother walk away. I needed to see my father. I went home and stood by my father's deathbed. The last words my father said to me as he lay there, “I know that I was never the best father to you or your brother, but I always loved the both of you. I know that your brother hates me for how I treated him… but I always loved both of you. I'm sorry.” After those words left his mouth he passed on. I was the only one left to take the mantle of the Lord Nightwatch, as my father before me, and his father before him. As soon as I was officially recognised as Lord Nightwatch, I set out to follow my brother on his journey across the waste. I watched as he made a friend with a bird that shared his name. I watched as he lost that bird to the raiders of the vault. I watched as he found the town of Greyfell and I decided to let him live his life. I would not interfere with his life and let him forge his own path instead of having him claim his birthright. Soon after, I decided to move an operation into the town, and keep a distant watch over my brother. So that's my story. Believe it if you want but that's what happened. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Scout